


Yesterday

by Ukume94



Series: Back To The Future [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Badass Joyce Byers, Brush With Death, F/M, Memories, Season 2 Chapter 5: Dig Dug, Tunnel Rescue, thoughts before death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Bob Newby
Series: Back To The Future [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421743
Kudos: 8





	Yesterday

Hopper knew he should have let someone know where he was going, maybe he could have brought some sort of back up. He knew better then to just do things alone, especially when it comes to this upside down shit he thought was gone.

Hopper lays on the ground of the tunnels, the slimy vines forcing him to lay still on the ground.

His arms unmovable, locked under the vines and knife he had in his hand to fight back inches from his fingertips.

He lays thinking of his life, the memories flashing before his eyes.

** _He sees himself when he was a little boy throwing a football with his father before he became an abusive alcoholic._ **

_ **The fishing trip he took with his grandpa when he was ten years old and caught his first 5lb fish.** _

** _Sharing his first kiss in the 7th grade with Maggie Thompson._ **

** _Joining wrestling in freshman year and realizing her was better then he thought he was._ **

** _Seeing Joyce Adams for the first time after a practice and having a crush instantly but of course she kept to herself so she never noticed him._ **

** _Asking Alice Gilbert out on a date and waiting at the movie theater for her and realizing she stood him up._ **

_ **Watching his father shouting and punching his younger self and his mother when he came home from the bar and was pissed over a boxing match he lost a bet.** _

** _Spending a summer with his grandpa and relaxing in his cabin, learning to stand up for himself when his grandpa told him not to be afraid anymore._ **

** _When school started he joined a class with Joyce just so he could see her but still realizing she kept to herself._ **

** _He became popular in sophomore year and girls in school started to give him more attention, except for Joyce so he didn't want to do anything with the girls._ **

** _He became the best wrestler in by the end of the year and won championship._ **

** _Deciding to have some fun with Chrissy Carpenter and losing his virginity, spending tons of late nights after school._ **

** _Joyce being picked on in class and he took her under his wing in Junior year._ **

** _His surprise when he found out that Joyce smoked and becoming friends under the bleachers._ **

** _Running away from Mister Cooper when they were spotted by the steps for the second time that month._ **

** _Spending more time with Joyce in their Senior year, enjoying weekends together. They enjoyed watching movies at the theater, late night diner meals._ **

** _Seeing his grandpa and mother in the audience on his graduation day, Joyce kissing his cheek when he felt sad realizing his father decided not to show._ **

** _Working his first job at the tool shop, his mom coming down to his job telling him she was leaving his father and town._ **

** _His father leaving town without saying goodbye._ **

** _His grandpa pulling him to the side when he was hating his job and told him to become a cop, to do something with himself that would make him proud of himself._ **

** _Becoming a cop in the small town, his grandpa telling him he was proud having him as a grandson._ **

** _Driving Joyce out of town when she wanted to try out the City life._ **

** _His heart breaking when he found out Joyce met someone and got married and was pregnant._ **

** _Arresting Joyce's new husband when they moved back to Hawkins and instantly knowing he hated the idiot._ **

** _Driving Joyce to the hospital when she was in labor._ **

** _Watching Joyce smile down towards small baby Jonathan._ **

** _Helping Joyce with her job search when they were struggling finding work._ **

** _Lonnie pushing Hopper to against the wall and telling him to leave Joyce and the family alone._ **

** _His heart breaking when he realized he had nothing else in the damn shit hole town and decided to move._ **

** _Meeting Diane at a party, dating her for a year then getting married._ **

** _The phone call he got from his mother about his grandpa passing away and having to go to Chicago for the funeral._ **

** _Diane and him enjoying Chicago and deciding to buy a home a few months later._ **

** _The day he was told he was going to be a father and with the help from Joyce he learned how to change diapers and make bottles._ **

** _The first time he was able to hold Sara in his arms._ **

** _Carrying Sara to her bedroom when she fell asleep in the living room._ **

** _Learning Sara was diagnosed with cancer._ **

** _Fighting with his Diane about the bills._ **

** _Watching his Sara passing away and the feeling of emptiness pulling Hopper deeper within its cold arms._ **

** _Diane and him arguing about his drinking._ **

** _Swearing he heard Sara calling for him while he was at work._ **

** _Feeling like he could see Sara while he was home alone with his booze._ **

** _Diane and him agreeing that they weren't working out as a married couple any longer._ **

** _Diane leaving him in the house alone._ **

** _His heart dropping when he felt that he saw his daughter in her old room when he was walking past._ **

** _Deciding to sell the house and move back to Hawkins._ **

** _His drinking problem continuing to make him feel like he could see her at times._ **

_ **Running into Joyce at the market and realizing Lonnie and her had separated.** _

_ **Listening to Joyce and becoming Chief of police, saving Will, finding El and getting his life back together.** _

**Hopper tries to move his head to see the knife by his fingertips, the vines pulling his head back to the ground.**

**He knew this was how he was going to die.**

**All those memories, all his thoughts rushing through his head again like an old silent film.**

**He could feel another vine moving around his throat and tightening as he fought back.**

**He stops fighting, letting the vine pull tighter.**

**He lays still and closes his eyes ready to meet up with Sara.**

"Hopper!" Joyce's voice causes Jim to open his eyes in surprise.

Joyce was here

She kneels down when she sees his arm.

"It's chocking him." Bob says as Joyce tries to tear the vines off his neck.

They pull the vines far enough to give him air and grumble the word knife.

"Knife?" Joyce turns to look for it.

"It's over there." Bob points with the flashlight.

Joyce grabs the knife and begins cutting the vines from Hopper.

He takes a deep breath now that the vine around his neck is gone.

The vines around his body continue on tightening as she keeps cutting more off.

"Hand!" Hopper yells.

His left arm is free next, deciding he needed to fight too he grabs the knife from her.

"Got it." He grumbles as he cuts the vines on his right side. He could feel them tightening and his arm beginning to fall asleep.

"Bastards!" He yells finding strength and cutting the rest of them off right side, sitting up he then cuts the vines from his legs.

With the help from Bob and Joyce the get him up onto his feet.

"Oh my God Hop, Hopper are you okay?" Joyce asks placing her hands on each side if his face.

He meets her tear filled eyes and feels his heart skip a beat.

The tears fall from her eyes and down her face.

She wasn't crying from anger, she wasn't crying from hurt. She's crying for him, her fear in loosing him.

The only thing he could say, the only word that reaches his brain and comes out of his mouth.

Is her name.

"Joyce."

"Hopper are you okay? Are you okay?" She continues to ask.

He could kiss her for finding him, he wanted to kiss her knowing he didn't know how to thank her.

Then he realizes he couldn't kiss her, he couldn't do something like that because her boyfriend was also here with them.

He begins to turn and notices Bob looking around the tunnels and lightening up the vines with his flashlight.

"Hey Bob." He pats Bob on his arm as a thank you.

"Hey Jim." Bob answers.

They look around, Joyce's arms still holding him.

He holds her close to him when she sees the vines moving towards them again.

"Go, go." Hopper says knowing they were going to go after them.

Bob turns and screams seeing people standing in hazardous suits.

They tell them to leave and as they begin to leave Hop stops to grab his chief hat from the ground.


End file.
